


sunshine

by haechangod



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, Oneshot, Plotless, Self-Indulgent, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Unbeta'd, jaemin is so in love with hyuck its a bit sickening, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechangod/pseuds/haechangod
Summary: when you're na jaemin dating lee donghyuck, you're often kept on your toes. when you're lee donghyuck dating na jaemin, you get woken up before noon on a weekend because your boyfriend decided to spontaneously take you on a date. oh, and your boyfriend won't tell you where you're going, just to make things interesting.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> to gabbys (who this fic is dedicated to) and non gabbys:  
> 1\. there is a part where nahyuck makes sex/kink jokes so if that makes u uncomfy once u get to where jaemin says "okay so..." skip to "jaemin is sure..."  
> 2\. some of this was written in the middle of the night and as i mentioned in the tags its unbetad bc i wanted gabby to be the first one to read it so pls forgive any errors  
> 3\. i have no idea how apartments work  
> 4\. in case this is ur first time here,,, i have a habit of rambling so i ramble quite a bit near the end sigh pls forgive me for that  
> 5\. donghyucks brother can be whoever u want it to be but when i wrote him in i had johnny in mind,,, not that it matters bc hes only mentioned like twice but i thought id say it anyways  
> 5.5? nahyuck arent minors in this fic but ig that should be assumed regardless considering they arent minors irl but i felt that i should mention it anyways bc of the jokes  
> 
> 
> to gabby:
> 
> happy birthday!!!! ur officially an adult now 💔 thank u for giving me an excuse to project and write nahyuck on my dream date 😁 ilysm and im really happy i met u and managed to get close to u even if we're jokingly flirting half of the time we talk,, its still fun though and i genuinely enjoy talking to u/being ur friend!!! enjoy ur birthday present mwahh

donghyuck wakes up to his phone vibrating on the bedside table. groaning, he accepts the call and rasps out a greeting.

"good morning sunshine! get up and get dressed, i'm taking you on a date today! see you in half an hour, okay? love you bye!"

donghyuck sighs, leave it to his boyfriend to plan a spontaneous trip at 10am. of course donghyuck loves jaemin and appreciates everything he does to show donghyuck that he's loved, but he's also making donghyuck regret staying up until 4am to play video games with his brother and a few friends. deciding that there's nothing he can do about his lack of sleep, donghyuck gets up and starts his morning routine. once finished, he quickly tames his hair and changes his clothes before putting on some light makeup. by the time he's finished jaemin is ringing the doorbell. donghyuck makes sure to grab a bag as well as his phone, wallet, and keys then writes his brother a note explaining where he went before opening the door to meet jaemin outside.

jaemin immediately smiles upon seeing donghyuck, who reaches out to grab jaemin's hand.

jaemin plants a kiss on donghyuck's knuckles. "hey you."

"hey yourself. i can't believe you woke me up before noon on a weekend," donghyuck whines, causing jaemin to laugh.

"sorry, sunshine, you know i do it because i love you," jaemin pulls donghyuck along the sidewalk, swinging their hands between them. "so i was thinking we could walk to a cafe and get breakfast before we go anywhere else, just so we can wake up a bit more if you're up for that?"

donghyuck nods, both boys continuing down the street to the nearest cafe. they spend some extra time in the cafe after they've finished their breakfasts where donghyuck tries to get jaemin to reveal the location of their date. jaemin simply laughs at donghyuck's pout every time he guesses wrong. eventually they clean up their table and head out of the cafe. jaemin takes donghyuck's hand in his and leads them towards his apartment. jaemin pulls out his keys and unlocks the door when they reach it.

"i'm gonna run inside and grab my camera, you can join me inside for a bit or wait out here if you want."

donghyuck cocks his head, "so we're gonna do a photoshoot?"

"something like that," jaemin replies, shrugging.

donghyuck sighs. jaemin really won't reveal his plans. "well i guess i'll go in with you."

jaemin smiles, stepping inside and closing the door behind donghyuck once he gets inside as well. they slip off their shoes and jaemin promises he won't take a long time and jogs upstairs, leaving donghyuck to wander around a bit. donghyuck immediately goes to look at the pictures on the walls, some taken by jaemin and others taken by their friends. he spots some new ones then moves to the coffee table to sift through polaroids jaemin had placed there. donghyuck sees some pictures of himself and some of various plants and other sceneries, recalling different memories to go with each new polaroid. he's in the process of setting his favorite polaroids aside when he hears the click of a lens and looks up just in time to catch jaemin lower his camera.

"already capturing my beauty?" donghyuck teases.

jaemin laughs, "always."

donghyuck ducks his head as a light blush settles across his cheeks and nose.

"oh sunshine," jaemin coos, "you look so pretty when you blush." he makes his way over to donghyuck, gently lifting his chin up to make eye contact, "so gorgeous. my beautiful baby. oh i love you."

donghyuck whines and buries his face in jaemin's neck, who just coos at him more.

"you're so cute when you get all shy like this, it might just be my favorite thing."

donghyuck lightly bites jaemin's neck in retaliation, jaemin simply presses a kiss to the top of his head.

"it makes me feel special when you're like this, like this is something only i get to see. little moments like this are always precious to me. i'm sure you know that, though."

they stay like that for a while until jaemin grabs donghyuck's hands, urging him to get up. once they've stood again they put their shoes back on and jaemin leads donghyuck back outside. jaemin deposits his camera and donghyuck's bag into the backseat, turning to face donghyuck and stopping him before he gets into the car.

"okay so this might be a little weird but i'm gonna need to blindfold you."

donghyuck lets out a scandalized gasp. "that's kinda kinky, babe. i can't believe you're being this bold."

jaemin sighs and fixes donghyuck with a deadpan stare. he can always count on his boyfriend to make things weird.

"whatever you're thinking, stop it. i will drop you off in the middle of nowhere and make you walk back home if you make this sound wrong. this is a perfectly pure scenario and i wanted to get your consent before i blindfolded you instead of moving like a kidnapper."

unfortunately for jaemin, his comment only spurred donghyuck on, who is now slinking up to him with a smirk. jaemin sighs again.

"sure, babe. go ahead and blindfold me, i trust you and your perfectly innocent intentions," donghyuck says with a wink.

jaemin flicks his forehead and tells donghyuck to get in the damn car already before he leaves him there then slips the blindfold over donghyuck's eyes once both of them have gotten inside.

"ooh this is so spooky. be careful with me jaemin, i'm still a virgin."

jaemin snorts at that, putting the car into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"first of all, i'm always careful with you. second, that's bullshit and we both know it."

"well, you got me there."

jaemin is sure that if he could, donghyuck would be winking at him. the thought makes jaemin smile softly. the comforting silence between both boys doesn't last long, donghyuck breaks it by attempting to guess their destination again and again before they arrive. donghyuck is about to make another guess right as jaemin finally stops the car. jaemin announces that they've arrived and tells donghyuck not to take off his blindfold off yet. he rounds the car and helps donghyuck out, turning him around so he'll be facing the right direction to properly take in their location.

jaemin takes donghyuck's hand and squeezes it. "okay, you can take off your blindfold now."

donghyuck, practically vibrating in excitement, hurriedly takes off the blindfold and looks around.

"oh my god," donghyuck gasps. "you took me to a sunflower field?"

donghyuck turns to jaemin, somehow more excited than he was before he took off the blindfold.

"well, yeah. you're the sun aren't you? i figured i'd reunite you with them," jaemin replies, gesturing towards the rows of flowers. he pauses for a bit before hesitantly asking, "do you like the surprise?"

donghyuck throws himself into jaemin's arms, almost squeezing the life out of him, then starts peppering kisses all over his face.

"like it?" donghyuck presses a sweet kiss to jaemin's lips. "i love it," he says, leaning his forehead against jaemin's. "they're beautiful, thank you."

jaemin smiles, pecking the tip of donghyuck's nose. "i'm glad you do. let's get our stuff then head closer."

they move back to the car, jaemin grabbing his camera and handing donghyuck's bag to him. jaemin locks the car then links arms with donghyuck, both heading into the field. donghyuck drags jaemin up and down rows of sunflowers, giggling as he goes. jaemin lets himself be dragged, occasionally reaching for his camera to take pictures of the flowers. he mostly takes pictures of donghyuck when he's distracted by little bugs hiding in the flowers, but ends up pointing his camera elsewhere every time he's about to get caught. donghyuck eventually ends up catching jaemin and starts posing for pictures, jaemin laughing when they go from model like to silly until donghyuck stops to lead jaemin somewhere else. 

theres a moment where the sun hits donghyuck just right as he's holding jaemin's hand, looking back at him while running with him between the sunflowers before he faces forward again. in that moment jaemin thinks donghyuck looks angelic, the sunlight giving his skin the most ethereal golden glow. jaemin thinks that if it was possible to relive a moment one thousand times, this would be the moment he would choose. there isn't anything particularly special about it, he's still the same person he was before donghyuck grabbed his hand and started running, but he can feel the love and excitement in the air. jaemin still has his camera with him, but he doesn't raise it. it feels too special, almost like a bubble that could burst at the slightest touch or a butterfly landing on the bridge of your nose to lightly tickle it while you hold your breath until it flies off. if jaemin could love donghyuck any more than he already does, he would in that moment.

donghyuck suddenly stops them, turning towards jaemin again. "you keep staring at me, i can feel it. you're missing all the pretty flowers."

a fond look takes over jaemin's face. "you're the prettiest flower here."

donghyuck lightly smacks jaemin's shoulder. "you're so greasy oh my god," he groans. the pink dusting of blush on his cheeks betrays how jaemin's cheesy words affected him, though.

"only for you," jaemin singsongs back.

"well," donghyuck starts, "i think you're lovely. you're the loveliest thing here in this sunflower field and i'm so lucky to have you. my perfect boyfriend who wakes me up before noon on weekends and takes me on impromptu dates to sunflower fields then says cheesy things on said dates." he smiles at jaemin, cupping his cheeks and squishing them a little.

jaemin smiles back the best he can with donghyuck squishing his cheeks. and he thinks, 'wow, i love this boy.' and continues to think that, as he continues to let donghyuck take him around the sunflower field, when donghyuck grabs his hand, but skips in front of him on the way back to jaemin's car, as jaemin rests his hand on donghyuck's thigh during the drive back home just to watch his boyfriend preen in the corner of his eye, as he kisses donghyuck goodbye when dropping him off at his doorstep, and as he sighs happily upon arriving at his own home, toeing his shoes off at the door. 

jaemin is happy. his boyfriend, donghyuck, is happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooo again i hope yall enjoyed this!! pls let me know what u think bc comments make my serotonin levels skyrocket <3 fellow nahyuckists (and non nahyuckists) if u would like to hmu here is my [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/starlitsungie) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/starlitsungie)!


End file.
